Vampire Story
by Jealous Of Kagome
Summary: i don't know what to put here so. . . JUST READ THE STORY!1


_My Vampire Story_

_O_ne cold night that was perfect for bad things to happen, there was a strange dark red  
_(one might call it blood red)_ cat walking into a quite large penthouse. Inside the penthouse is were I was. I am Tailia Fox. I live there. So the cat came into my room while I was in the shower and was waiting on my balcony. When I came out of the shower I went out to the balcony to look at the stars but, only to see him. The cat, waiting there for me. I was about to scream when he asked if we could talk. I said yes but only if he let me get dressed first. I only said yes because there was something about him that was hypnotic. I couldn't tell what it was but I knew it was either his voice or his bright red eyes. He let me get dressed and then we started talking. He told me that his name was Zero, and that he would like to take me with him to a place that he said was "special". I could only say,"I - I don't know..." When I tried to tell him that I have a Boyfriend is when I figured out I wasn't able to speak because he was whispering something into my ear that made me become petrified. Not because of fright, because I believe he charmed me. _  
(not with love, like a magic charm)_ I was still able to breathe and move my eyes. I looked at the clock and it was almost 9:00. That's when Lenard was supposed to come over and take me to a movie.  
_(Lenard is my boyfriend)_ I was hoping that he would get here early. He did. When He saw Zero with his abnormally large fangs, and the fear mixed with joy in my eyes  
_(The fear from Zero and the joy from seeing him)_, he started to remember movies he had seen, and was able to figure out that Zero was a vampire. He was glad he brought his water-gun filled with holy water since the movie we were going to was a vampire movie.  
_(Lenard does those kind of things)_ "Get away from my girlfriend you undead demon! She'll never give into you!" yelled Lenard. Zero then said mockingly, "You really expect me to do what you say?" Lenard then said all sure of himself, "Only if ya know what's good for ya! Now! We can do this the easy way or the hard way!" I was now unfrozen because Zero stopped whispering the spell into my ear. I yelled to Lenard, "Lenard!. Be careful!" "Now Bailey, I'm sorry that I have to do this," said Zero. Zero then abruptly turned around and punched Lenard in the face. Lenard's water-gun went flying off the balcony. "Hard way it is!" Lenard yelled. They then started a frenzy of punching and kicking and fighting. I ran away far enough so I could still see them and not get hurt. Then Zero used his vampire super strength and grabbed Lenard by the neck and said " HA! Too easy." Then he threw Lenard across the room. Lenard hit the wall with tremendous force. He then fell down to the ground and coughed and gagged up blood. The smell of the blood caught the attention of Zero. I could see his pupils shrink about three sizes. His fangs grew two sizes bigger too. I could tell what he was thinking of doing. Then Lenard stopped gagging and Zero turned back to normal.  
(For a vampire I mean) I came very close to both of them after what had just happened. Zero then said to Lenard, " HA! Like I said, TOO EASY." Then I wasn't expecting this to happen but Zero said to Lenard "hmm. I suppose I could spare you ... for now. Your lucky I'm letting you live, I wasn't even trying." I started to cry and say to Lenard, "No, no no no! Lenard, get up! You can't loose! You just can't loose." "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. You can go with Zero. I lost. I'm terribly sorry. Well, farewell," Lenard whispered in my ear. I started to cry. "Your a MONSTER!" I screamed at Zero. "I'll never go with you. My mind's made up. I'm staying." "Fine. I'll have to take you by force then," Zero told me while slowly approaching me. My instincts kicked in and I kicked him where I know it hurts. He then ran off screaming like a little kindergartner who stubbed their toe. Lenard and I laughed as we watched him. We missed our movie but it was worth it. I helped get him to the hospital to get his injuries from the fight treated. The doctors asked us why Lenard was hurt so badly. We knew nobody would believe what really happened so we said he got in a fight with a pro boxer. We were surprised to see that they believed our fake story. He got fixed up and now we are all good and fine, and we haven't seen Zero or any other monsters since. Well, hoped you liked my tale.  
_THE END!_


End file.
